Horrid Henry and the New Teacher
For the book story, see Horrid Henry's New Teacher '' '''Horrid Henry and the New Teacher' is the thirty-fourth episode of Series 1. Synopsis When the Nasty Mr Nerdon takes over the class, Henry has to team up with the rest of the class to face up to his biggest challange yet! Plot The episode starts with Mum dropping Henry and Peter off at school. Henry sees Ralph and Margaret playing football. Henry tries to get the ball but trips up in front of Mr. Nerdon. Mr. Nerdon introduces himself and warns Henry that he has a list of punishments for him. Henry's classmates say that Mr. Nerdon must go. Henry says that he will get rid of Mr. Nerdon with help from his classmates. In class, Susan reads out her poem: "Bow Wow, Bow Wow, Woof! Woof! Woof! I'm a dog, not a cat, So Scat." Mr. Nerdon is displeased and orders her to write the poem out 100 times. Then Brian reads out his poem: "I want money, I want gold, I want wealth before I'm old, '' ''I want coins that I can hold, I want bank notes I can fold." Mr. Nerdon is still displeased and tells him to write it out 300 times. Henry shoots gum at him, only for Mr. Nerdon to catch it. He then forces Henry to read out his poem. Henry reads: "Pirates puke on stormy seas, Giants spew on top of trees. Kings are sick in golden loos, Dogs throw up on Daddy's shoes. Babies like to make a mess, Down the front of Mum's best dress." Mr. Nerdon stops him as Henry gets onto 'the good part'. Graham, Ralph and William say they threw up on things. Mr. Nerdon, who is very displeased, says they will all stay in for detention after school. Mr. Nerdon then brings them to the next lesson: Music. Henry decides to turn things up a notch. Mr. Nerdon tells everyone to pick up the instrument in front of them. Instead, everyone plays their instrument. Mr. Nerdon then decides to keep them in double detention after school is finished. Then, the class plays one at a time. Henry pores dirt into his Tuba and asks Mr. Nerdon for help. When Mr. Nerdon looks down it, Henry blows the dirt into his face. Mr. Nerdon, livid, sends him to the headmistresses office. On the way out Ralph says to him "Do something Henry." In Miss Oddbod's office, Henry sees Miss Lovely with Peter, who has become the school messanger. Miss Oddbod comes in with a package for Mr. Nerdon. When everyone goes out, Henry asks Peter 'when does he deliver the package'. Peter says he delivers it before lunch, and goes back to class. Henry then looks back at the package... Later, Mr. Nerdon sends Henry next to Margaret. Then, Henry and Margaret pretend that Henry is pulling her hair. Mr. Nerdon send him next to William. Henry and William pretend that Henry is hitting him. Mr. Nerdon sends him next to Linda. Henry and Linda pretend that Henry is stealing her book. Mr. Nerdon then sends him next to Brian. Henry and Brian pretend that Henry is stealing his pencil. Mr. Nerdon then moves him next to Bert. Bert however, doesn't know what he's pretending to do, leading to Bert pushing Henry. Henry then sits next to Ralph, and tells him that he has a plan that will work. Henry sits next to Soraya and pulls out a dungeon drink kit. In science, Mr. Nerdon brings out a test tube with water that was dyed with red food colouring. He then adds something in it to make it normal again. Ralph then pours the dungeon drink liquid in the tube, causing it to overfill. Henry then pretends to choke. Ralph then talks to Margaret, Soraya, Bert and Al to do the same, and they do. Peter then comes in with a package. the package then bursts open and frogs leap all over the Classroom. Mr. Nerdon runs out of the classroom, screaming and thinking that they've turned to frogs while the class watches. Ralph says that Henry did it, but Henry says "No, Ralph. We did it." The episode ends with the class cheering and Henry puts a thumbs up at the audience. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum (cameo) *Rude Ralph *Moody Margaret *Brainy Brian *Anxious Andrew *Weepy William *Lazy Linda *Gorgeous Gurinder *Jolly Josh *Aerobic Al *Beefy Bert *Sour Susan *Singing Soraya *Greedy Graham *Miss Lovely *Mrs Oddbod *Mr. Nerdon (First Appearance) Trivia *This is the second episode that Henry teams up with his class in and the second episode that Henry tries to get rid of a member of staff. The first one was Horrid Henry and the Demon Dinner Lady. *This is the first episode that Margaret and Henry don't fight each other in. *Mr. Nerdon is introduced for the first time. Errors *After Mr. Nerdon says "Susan, you first" Brian disappeared. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1